


All the pretty lights

by Newestnewgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newestnewgirl/pseuds/Newestnewgirl
Summary: Nat and wanda sing a duet on the roof. Peter p catches it on camera.





	All the pretty lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix ever,(:-| ) sorry the endings not that great.

Wanda was lonely. Maybe some small lights on the roof would help her, maybe they wouldnt. the rest of the avengers couldnt, they were all fast asleep. anyway, she went up to the roof of the compound and sat on a lawn chair. she fiddled her fingers and lifted a plant just to see the lights. pietro always made her feel less lonely and afraid. but it was him she was missing. 

something shiny caught her eye as it reflected the light of her hands. A piano? she had to check it out. bringing the plant with her, she walked towards the center of the roof. a baby grand. And a note

hope one of you enjoys this. it was lying around on floor 72. -tony

of course tony had baby grands just lying around. wanda wondered how it got up here. probably carol, she thought. definitely carol.

she sat down at the bench. played a simple c minor scale. in perfect condition. classic tony. 

she plucked the melody to a lullaby pietro had sung her when she was scared. she stopped. the tears were warm and rolling down her cheeks. not here. not now, with this beautiful piano. she played it again with the chords in her left hand. 

the accompaniment came back to her as she played. the door to the roof opened and shut, but it was done quietly so that no one could hear. 

earlier natasha had felt the need to go to the roof. not to jump, she told herself. she shouldnt jump, she tried to convince herself. 

a song from her time in the red room filled her mind, it was a simple lullaby she would him when no one could hear. when she was feeling close to ending it, close to losing it all. she opened her window to sing out into the darkness, but heard the piano accompaniment instead. and from the roof? 

Natahsa hummed the vocals the lullaby as she opened the door to the roof. she walked over to wanda, sitting at the piano, leaving no other trace of sound. 

wanda played the lullaby from the beginning again, using the pedal this time. before the first verse started, nat place her hand on wandas shoulder. Wanda looked up without stopping and smiled. "na-natasha?" 

she nodded. the first verse started and nat sang:

(soon the safety of night will come)  
(dont be afraid, it is your friend)  
(walk silently for they might hear you)  
(but never forget that it will end)

her voice was beautiful. she sang in russian, bringing back too many memories. a tear fell from wandas face onto her hands. nat saw. she always did.

this time, nat cried too. silently, but wanda knew. wanda looked up at her and nat wiped a new tear away with her other hand. 

wanda couldnt shake pietro from her mind. him holding her close under the bed. waiting for it to go off, to end it all. without each other, their worlds would end, at least wandas did.

nat sang the chorus:  
(why so sad, there in the dark)  
(cant you see it wont hurt you?)  
(after the pain, you will recover)  
(cant you see it wont hurt you?)

nat kept singing, more and more tears rolling down her face. she used both hands to wipe them away. she also tucked wandas hair behind her ears. 

she was sucked into the unpleasant memory. she was alone in the room, sleeping on the floor with nothing more than a blanket and a half empty glass of water. she was in the hole again because hse had acted out. the younger ones shouldnt have to shoot a gun yet, not now, not ever. she had held it in this, it was a relief for her. the instructor caught her passing by and sent her to the hole.

she was stuck in the hole for a week again, it was the second time that month. she sang to herself to pass the time : cant you see it wont hurt you?

wanda stopped playing and stood up. she hugged natasha. nat didnt want anyone to know, but she enjoyed it. she also cried. a lot. 

they stood there for a while, hugging and crying until they heard a ruffle in the bushes. nat wipped out a gun and loaded it in a blink, then tossed wanda a knife (she wasnt in good enough condition to use her powers again, not yet)

natasha approached the bush, gun out, completely silent, in sweatpants and steeves hoodie. wanda followed suit but in pietros jacket. 

peter realized the two very dangerous women were approaching him. he webbed the plant on top of the piano, then stood up. he didnt want them to shoot him.

"guys, relax, its just me, your friendly neighborhood spiderman"

"our bad" wanda said. 

"how long were you standing there?" natasha put the gun away, but she still had her dont-you-fucking-dare-mess-with-me-or-wanda face on. 

"not too long. the song is very pretty" 

"thanks" they both said it. wanda stepped up and rested her head on nats shoulder. nat was like a sister to her. she understood. plus, they both spoke russian to eachother all the time, driving tony and steve crazy. eventually, carol learned too. 

"dont show that video to anyone, pete." natasha said" not even tony." 

natasha smiled slightly and she was happy to see peter. 

"doest May know your here?"

"... yeah" peter tried to convince them

"so, no" wanda said. "lets go eat, then find tony" 

"h-how did you know i was hungry?" 

"at any moment you have like two eggs and a bag of baking soda in you kitchen. thats it peter. of course your hungry" nat said.

"yeah, okay, i guess thats true" peter walked with natasha and wanda inside to go eat some cereal.


End file.
